Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting hardware and in particular to mounting hardware which imitates architectural hardware.
Description of Related Art
Many construction projects have aesthetic designs which require the use of architectural hardware. The term “architectural hardware” refers to hardware having antique designs. If the project budget permits, actual antique hardware components can be used, or alternatively the antique hardware components can be recreated or reproduced from same materials with the same design as the antique original. These options can be quite expensive, and thus are beyond the reach of most projects. Additionally, working with such connectors can require special skills and equipment, thus placing use and installation of architectural hardware components beyond the reach of the conventional consumer (such as a home owner).
One example of a desired architectural hardware component is the rivet, nail or pin connector. Another example of a desired architectural hardware component is a nut/bolt/washer connector. These components are typically made of iron or steel and used in a number of connection applications. Consumers desiring an aesthetic design matching old world craftsmanship would like to have access to rivet, nail, pin and/or nut/bolt/washer connector hardware that looks historically accurate but is made for easy installation at a low cost.
There would accordingly be an advantage if connectors having an architectural hardware aesthetic could be provided in a form which would permit installation using tools and skills possessed by most homeowners. In this way, the homeowner could match old world designs without the expense of finding actual antique parts, or paying for antique restorations or reproductions.
It is further known in the art to provide an antique-looking hardware component in the form of an appropriately configured head portion, such as domed cap to simulate a rivet or pin head, with a mounting device fixedly attached to the head portion. For example, a threaded connector or screw, or a nail, may be welded to a bottom or inside surface of the head portion. These hardware components can be installed as accent pieces, but do not provide for a structural configuration and support.
What is needed is a rivet, nail, pin and/or nut/bolt/washer connector sized and shaped to match antique connector designs but produced at a low per connector cost and constructed to permit easy installation. It would further be advantageous if the connector could also support use as a structural attachment.